When You're Dead
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: It all comes down to this. The TARDIS is stolen, Nigel is about to kill everyone, and Wayne has to stop him
1. The Pandorica Will Open

April 30, 1789: The time when George Washington was president. He was planning a battle to help the Americas.

"Alright Mr. Washington, we can hit them here and then flank to the left." A general said. George nodded as he liked this plan.

"Let's do it." He said. Everyone was about to leave when the heard it. The whooshing noise came from behind them.

It was the sound of the TARDIS. It materialized in front of them as they were perplexed. George Washington raised his gun to it. The doors opened and out came Nigel.

He did nothing but stand there. "What is the meaning of this? Why is there a furry one here?"

Without looking up or letting go of his gun, Nigel simply said this. "I'm just a long way from home, boy. And I thought I can come in and murder the highest leader in America."

"You don't have the guts…" He spat. Nigel looked up and pointed his gun at him.

"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning."

An electrical zap was heard and seen as the gang was zapped in the room. Nigel looked at them and cried out.

"Blast! How did you find me?!"

"Never tell people your plans." Wayne said. Nigel then pointed his gun at the first president and shot him. He fell down with a grunt.

Wayne went up to him as Humphrey tried to chase Nigel. But he closed the doors to the machine and took off. The TARDIS made a whooshing noise as Nigel escaped.

"Damn…" Kate said. "We're doomed; we have no idea where he might be."

Wayne was tending to George Washington. He used his sonic to check for the best way to heal him. "Don't worry Mr. President. We'll have you battling our nation's enemies in no time."

"This is not the first time I've been shot…" He laughed. "That's why I have this with me…." He took out something from his pocket.

It was hair. Wolf hair. Wayne looked at him and saw that when he rubbed the hair on the wound, it healed up. George got up with the help of his officers. He groaned as the pain of it was not going away.

"Where did you get that?" Wayne asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"A wolf by the name of Aaron came by and gave me this as a good luck charm. He said it would heal me. And he was right."

Everyone laughed as they heard this. They couldn't believe it. It was too impossible.

"He's still helping from beyond the grave." Humphrey said with a smile.

"Well, that's all good but how are we going to get Nigel?" Kate asked.

"I think he might be targeting presidents, so we need to go to the next president of the U.S."

"Let's go Wayne!" Claudette said with excitement. He pushed a few buttons and they were off. But not too soon.

"Wait!" Washington exclaimed as everyone stopped. "You are the Wayne that Aaron talked about?" He nodded.

"Watch out. Aaron foresees the future with the watch that the little one has. Soon the Pandorica will open and silence will fall."

Wayne gulped. He knew what he was talking about. "Silence will fall when the question is asked." Humphrey said.

Wayne turned to him. "He told you?" He asked.

"That's what he said at one point. I didn't know what it meant and I still don't know what it means."

Wayne said nothing. He looked at Claudette and motioned for her to press the button. Everyone grabbed on and they left.


	2. An Eye For An Eye

The gang materialized in the oval office again for the second president. They looked around and saw no one.

"He should be here. Where is he?" Humphrey asked. They kept looking around but found absolutely nothing.

Wayne scratched his head and sat down. He was confused. "Wait a minute! Humphrey do you know who is the first president to die?"

"I think it was Abraham Lincoln?"

"No, the one to die in the office."

"William Henry Harrison!" Humphrey said as Claudette pushed in some buttons. Then everyone left.

The year was March 4th, 1845. William Henry Harrison was getting ready for his speech. There was a cup of water on his desk.

"For those who think I'm a horrible president, well, you just haven't seen that much of me." He said as he walked back and forth while he practiced.

Nigel materialized in the oval office as the president looked up. He was confused as he pocketed his gun. The TARDIS then stopped and the door opened.

Nigel came out as Henry tried to back away. But he then stood his ground. "Who goes forth there?!" He yelled.

Nigel made his way past him quickly and quietly. He did it without letting himself be seen. Henry walked forward and looked at this blue box.

"This will help." Nigel said as he poured something into his water. Henry couldn't take it anymore.

"Guards! Dispose of this!" His secret service came in and tried to move it, but they couldn't, it was just too heavy.

Nigel watched as the president took a sip of his water. He finished it and kept looking at the box. He then started to gag. He fell to the floor writhing in pain.

The guards then moved around him and tried to help, but it was too late. He was dead. Nigel went on top of his desk and started to laugh. The guards pointed their guns at him as he laughed even more.

"I'm in charge here…" Nigel said as he pointed his gun to the ceiling and fired making the guards drop their guns. Nigel chuckled. He loved being evil.

Then the gang materialized in the office. They were too late to save the president. "Oh, no!" Brianna said.

"You're too late!" Nigel cackled.

"Not yet!" Wayne said as he threw a device at Nigel. It landed next to him and started to zap him.

It stopped and the bat got up. He looked at them evilly. "What did you do?"

"I just took your immortality." Wayne smiled. Nigel then growled and got a sinister plan.

"If this thing can take immortality, then it can take mortality too. Think fast!"

He then threw the device at Kate who backed away in fear. Humphrey then saw this and jumped on top of it. He would still take a bullet for her.


	3. Hoist On His Own Petard

Humphrey lied on the floor in pain as his immortality was taken from him. Kate went to his side and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, baby. I've got you." Kate said as she caressed his head. Humphrey opened his eyes and looked at her.

Nigel looked at them and made a run for it to the TARDIS. Wayne stood in front of it and closed the door.

"This ends here…" He plainly said as his eyes narrowed.

Nigel didn't know what to do. He saw he still held the gun. He pointed it at Wayne. He then scanned the room with it. He eventually closed his eyes and fired.

The bolt ricocheted off the walls and off the desk. Everyone ducked as it flew around the room. Then suddenly it hit someone. Everyone looked up and saw that no one was hurt.

"Is everyone ok?" Wayne asked. The nodded. Nigel dropped his gun as everyone looked at him.

"After all these years, I thought I was a good shot." He said as everyone got up and looked at him. The camera pans down and we see a bullet hole in his chest. Without his immortality, he was gone for good.

He fell down as Wayne ran to him. "Don't worry; we'll get you fixed up."

"No… it is too late for me…." Nigel coughed up blood. "But there are a few things that I should say. First off…*Cough* I've planted bombs in the white house in 2016. If you don't disarm them, they will blow up."

"You sick…." Wayne couldn't finish that sentence.

"Second, I would like to announce that in all my immortal years, there is one secret of the universe that I do know that you would love to get your hands on…. Isn't that right… Doctor?"

Wayne's face changed from disgust to fear. He knew him. He knew him all along. "It took me a while to figure out the details, but seeing your TARDIS and hearing your voice, I knew it was you. Now, why don't you call me by my real name?"

"You're not him…" Wayne said in a gruff voice. "Stop lying…"

"Come on say it…."

"Isn't his name Nigel?" Erik asked.

"Your feud with this bat, how long does it go back?" Wayne asked Erik, Lilly, and Carlos.

"100 mortal/human years."

"So, since 1916? What do you think he did then? Where did his immortality come from?"

"We met him during Christmas. He said he would kill us and we didn't know why?"

"Come on, say!" Nigel laughed.

"We also met him during Christmas during the same time. That's when he recruited us and gave us an immortality potion." Roger explained.

Nigel then brought Wayne close to him and whispered. He then lay down.

"Nigel… hoist on his on his own petard!"

"That's hoist _with_ his own petard…" Humphrey corrected.

"Oh, get a life…" Nigel finally said before he gave his last breath.


	4. I'll Give Them a Week

Wayne got up and looked around. His head was spinning. He thought for a moment and picked up Nigel. He put him on his back and went to the TARDIS.

Everyone followed. The guards that were there tended to the president as they left. Wayne then got a shoebox from under the console and opened the top. He place Nigel in it and closed it up.

Wayne looked at the box and shed a tear for the fallen bat. Nigel knew his secret. All this time, he was not who he said he was. Wayne then pressed some buttons and pulled a lever.

The TARDIS started to move and we see the time machine going through time which is basically a purplish background with a vortex in it. The TARDIS then materialized in the white house.

The president of 2016 was there, President Obama. He looked at the machine and was awe-stricken. He had never seen anything like this before. The wolves came out of the machine and the president was relieved at that fact it was them.

"President, there are bombs hidden in the White House. We have to find them." Wayne explained.

"My secret service can help. They have bomb tracking equipment." He said. They then called in the secret service with the equipment.

"Everyone, take a wand. This wand will show you if there's a bomb in the place." A secret serviceman had said.

"Also, take a walkie-talkie."

Everyone searched high and low for the explosives. They tried for hours but they couldn't find anything. Humphrey was about to give up when he heard a beeping from his wand.

He moved it to the crack in the wall where he broke it with his paw. He found tons and tons of explosives in the wall. It filled the wall up.

He then took the walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "I found it! Come to the basement."

In a couple of minutes a squad was down there to disarm the bomb. They did all the right moves and finally got the bomb disarmed. Everyone cheered as their lives were saved and the White House wasn't in danger.

The president kneeled down and personally congratulates the wolves on their heroic duty.

"You are an asset to the whole United States. And I see you replaced Aaron…" Obama said as he motioned to Wayne.

"Oh you…" Wayne said blushing a bit.

"Whatever you need, just come to me." He said as he patted their backs. Everyone went back inside the TARDIS.

Wayne pulled a lever and turned. "We need to get the two of you home." He said talking about Brianna and Roger.

"Just drop us off in Cancun and let us be."

Wayne did just that. They materialized in Cancun and let them live their mortal lives in peace.

"They look cute together." Kate said. "Like a real couple." Everyone said nothing for a bit.

"I give them a week…" Humphrey said.

"I'll give them 2 seasons." Wayne said.

"You guys suck." Kate said. They closed the door and the materialized in Jasper where everyone left the TARDIS.


	5. Another Day, Another Adventure

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos came out of the TARDIS and laughed. The rest came out as well. The three turned to the other three.

"You know what's weird? Claudette and I are the only ones who are immortal." Carlos said. "Ya know, since I never did leave the time machine when my friends did…"

"Do you want to be immortal?" Wayne asked.

"No, not really. I want to die with my friends." Carlos said as he put his arms around the other two.

Wayne then grabbed the device that takes immortality and gave it to him. "When you're ready."

Carlos looked at it with his big cat eyes. He then looked up. "Thanks…"

The three then left. Claudette then spoke up. "I need sleep. Now…" She said drowsily. She then walked back to her den.

It was just Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, and Wayne. Humphrey then spoke up from the awkward silence.

"So… are you going to tell us about Nigel?" He asked.

"He…" Wayne didn't know how to put it. "He was a Time Lord. In fact, you could say he was…. My …. Brother…"

Humphrey, Hutch and Kate's mouths dropped down like a cartoon character would. They were stunned to hear this.

"What was his real name?" Kate asked. Wayne shook his head.

"Spoilers…" Wayne simply said. Humphrey then spoke up.

"So… what are you going to do with his body?"

"Bury it…. It's what mom would want."

The gang then walked in silence for a few seconds. There wasn't really anything to say. Except….

"Why did he call you Doctor?" Humphrey asked.

"I…. well…" The gang then heard screaming from the forest.

"Saved by the scream…" Humphrey said. "Well, I won't bother you with that question anymore."

"Thanks…"

"Are we going to help or not?" Kate asked, basically leaving without them. Wayne smiled.

"Let's roll..." He said as the gang ran towards the scream. Another day, another adventure.

 _ **Zdbqh lv qrw zkr kh dsshduv wr eh**_


End file.
